School is a huge pain
by reubiepewds
Summary: Leo Valdez and his friends are at a peacefull time and decided to go to school, unfortunantly its not an easy task. but for leo its a new field and adventure and...ROMANCE btu ummmm... yeah so thats it soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo(dont read this is spam)hgiygdiyagpyiegouyafgoudygfoauygdfouyasgouydfgouyasdgf ousdgajhdgfljhaldjfg luasygfljyagluygl iagrf liyg fDERPfkkuadhiu


**A/N Whats up Doods, so this is my first story/spoof or whatever off of HOO and I am sorta thrilled and happy cuz it my milestone YAYYYY!*applause/cheering* so enjoy and comment.**

**Also if Rick Riordan was a 13 year old kid from Orange County I would own this book series but he 's not so i lose and he wins. **

**me: DAMN YOU RICK!**

**Rick: Whatever.**

There was a boy in a white room. He was sitting in a chair constantly tapping his feet and hands and fiddling with his shirt buttons. He looks around and sees a man with crutches. About two seats a way from the man; there was a group of four people. _Probably a family_ the boy though. He glances to his right and a lady probably in her early thirties with a young girl probably five. He boy pulls out his phone and checks the time. It's been 45 minutes since he arrived. _Hospital waiting rooms suck_, the boy thought. He sighs and slouches in his seat when a pretty young lady opens the door.

"Mrs. Anderson." she said in a sweet voice.

The lady and her daughter next to him get up and follow her. A few minutes later the door opens again. The boy looks up and half hopes that the pretty lady comes and calls him. Naturally his luck is crappy and a short man that looks like a pile of bricks comes and says," Mr. Valdez".

The boy gets up and follows the man. The boys name is Leo Valdez. He glances at the man's nametag. It says Dr. Trans. Leo wondered if he was a transformer. He looks at Dr. Trans face. Yeah, he was definitely a Decepticon. They turn around a corner and walk down a long corridor. He stops and turns towards Leo and says," Room 109," he nods his head to the door next to him," Dr. Smith will see you later."

Leo opens the door and every one inside looks at him. The whole gang was there, Piper, Annabeth, Frank, Jason, and Hazel. Percy was on the bed lying down. Annabeth walks over wagging her finger. "Valdez, you have a ton of explaining to do." she flicks Leo on the head.

"Ow! Jeez, I said I was sorry, stop hurting me!" Leo whines.

Annabeth holds her hands up in mock surrender.

"I only hit you once you big baby."

Leo makes a face at Annabeth and sits next to Jason and Piper."

Just then Dr. Smith walks in.

"Good news Mr. Jackson," Dr. Smith says cheerfully, "your diagnosis is a moderate case of food poisoning."

"Yay." Percy groans from the bed.

"Also" Dr Smith adds. "We've given you a pill that will help you feel better, but it wears of after five hours. You have permission to leave whenever you are ready; just don't forget to sign out."

They all file out of the building and pile in Percy's Prius. Actually it is Percy's step dad's car. He apparently had the keys and took his dads car.

"So where are we headed next guys." Piper asks.

"Lets go to Starbucks and get caffeinated." Percy replies gleefully.

"Uhhh… how about something less Caucasian and more Asian," Frank recommends. Annabeth, Jason, and Percy look at Frank. "And less caffeine in the items." Frank adds quickly.

"I disagree with the white and Asian kids," Leo interjects while leaning on Annabeth's seat." lets get some Tacos."

"Then tacos it is." Percy says grinning.

Leo got tricked. Not that this wasn't normal but it was not fair that they ended up at Starbucks. They all sat down and started doing their own thing. Piper and Jason moved tables to get "alone time", though it's kind of hard to do when every time you move you bump into someone. Frank and Hazel start telling Annabeth about Camp Jupiter and Percy chimes in every here and there. Leo decides to pull out his laptop and work on a little project. He pulls up blueprints of trucks on his ipad and on his computer.

Summer was almost over. Most of the people started packing up and cleaning out their cabins. Meanwhile Leo was franticly running around Bunker nine gathering pipes, celestial bronze and, random car parts. He also ordered some spare thermal combustion chambers and about 100lbs of Potassium Nitrate and 40% distilled liquid hydrogen and 60% liquid Oxygen. It was around two in the afternoon when Annabeth and a couple of Leo's siblings came around.

"Hey Leo, you got mail, err… stuff out side for you." Said Leo's half-brother, Shane.

"Thanks. Here I'll put it on the dolly and you guys roll them in here." Leo replied.

"No problem."

Everybody but Annabeth leaves the bunker. She stands there kind of awkwardly and stares at the floor.

"You need something?" Leo asks.

"Uh, no I was just asking you something…" Annabeth says.

"Go on." Leo urged.

"Percy and I want to invite everybody to our high school."

"And so we get to see you guys make out behind bushes and in the library. You guys make such perfect targets." Leo grins and rubs his hand together.

"You are soooo immature." Annabeth sighs

"Sure I'm Peter Pan and you are Mrs. nobody-has-fun-in-our-lives-cuz-you-hate-being-happy."

"Why do I even talk to you?"

"Because I'm obviously a chick magnet and cute as Hades." Leo replied while climbing around his plane chassis.

Annabeth walks around and picks up one of Leo's blueprints and studies it.

"What the hell are you even trying to build, a space shuttle?

"You'll see." Leo said

It was the first day of school. Leo was sleeping in peacefully when he was abruptly disturbed. It all started when Piper ripped open his cabin door.

"LEO GET UP RIGHT NOW!" Piper shrieks while ripping off Leo's covers.

"AHHHHH!" Leo yells,"JEEZ PIPER I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

Leo squirms and covers his crotch with his hands while moaning.

"Ewww put some clothes on you gross-gross."

"Whaaaat, it gets too hot." Leo complains.

"Nude Leo."

"SHADDUP."

"Seriously get up or we're gonna be late for the bus." Piper chastises.

Reluctantly he crawls out of bed and put on some boxers, jeans, a white t-shirt, and his army jacket. Walking out of the door he grabs his backpack and shoves his tool belt in it. Out in the strawberry fields Leo meets up with everybody. Everyone looked tired and groggy. Jason sees Leo and says,"Hey you actually got up today."

"Yeah my alarm clock is so loud and physical it wakes the dead." Leo replies.

"Physical? What kind of alarm clock do you even own?"

"It's called a Piper-that-likes-to-rip-off-my-covers-and-piss-me-off."

"Damn."

There was a honk in the distance and a yellow school bus bumped along the road and stopped at the bottom of the hill. Percy grins at Leo, "Ready for school Leo?"

"Nope." Leo replied

They climb onto the bus and walked to the back where some freshmen sat. "Watch this." Percy said.

He stormed to the back and balled his fists." Hey, fresh meat, get outta my seat!" Percy commanded.

One of them scrambled to another seat, but the other one stayed.

"Make me, white boy." The freshmen spat.

"What did you call me?"

"Hey, Eduardo I wouldn't mess with him, dawg." the other one said nervously.

"Don't tell me what to do." Eduardo snarled

Then Eduardo tried to throw a punch at Percy, but Percy sidestepped and kneed him in the gut and sent him flying to Leo's feet.

"Wow that was…" Frank said in surprise

"To New Yorkish?" Percy responded." here you either move or get trampled."

No one else in the bus said anything to coach. As Percy would say, _snitches get stitches._ When they pulled into the parking lot Leo noticed the banner over the entrance. _WELCOME TO GOODE HIGH SCHOOL, WHERE WE ARE GOODE! _

"Huh, they spelled the last good wrong." Leo speculated.

"Nah, That's how the spell it every year." Percy replied.

"That's kind of cheesy" Frank said scratching his head.

Leo looks at the building when the bell rings and says

"Here we go guys."

"And gals." Hazel reminded him.

"Whatever." says Leo, and they all walk in.

**O.M.F.G! THAT WAS SO FREAKIN normal I cant believe that I posted this but its okay. Soo like or comment with constructive criticism and stuff like that. AND ABOSOLUTLY NO SPAM COMMENTS A BOUT PENISIS OR CRAP LIKE THAT. Thanxs and ill also do a series about middle school called B normal.**


End file.
